libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Blightburner
Certain geokineticists sometimes exhibit supernatural powers associated with radioactive crystals. Blightburner kineticists harness this radioactivity in pyrotechnic displays, an unusual feat for those connected to the element of earth. Earth Focus A blightburner must choose earth as their elemental focus. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose earth as their primary element. Blightburn Manipulation (Su) A blightburner can harness radiation for nondestructive purposes. A blightburner can channel blightburn radiation as a standard action, causing themselves to glow like a torch. This effect lasts until they dismiss it as a standard action. Additionally, they can generate small amounts of heat with their hands. This radiation can slowly heat unattended objects with a touch to a warm (but not painfully hot) temperature, or cook raw meat or vegetable matter at a rate of 1 pound per minute. If used on a living creature, this ability deals 1 point of nonlethal damage per minute of contact, which manifests as reddened and blistering skin. This replaces the basic utility wild talent. Radiation Absorption (Su) At 2nd level, whenever a blightburner would take ability damage from radiation, they can accept 1 point of burn to reduce the ability damage by 4 points. Any remaining ability damage is applied normally. This replaces the 2nd-level utility wild talent. Blightburn Aura (Su) At 2nd level, a blightburner’s body surges with a greenish, radioactive glow whenever they accept burn. This energy sheds light like a candle. A creature that hits the blightburner with a natural attack, unarmed strike, or non-reach melee weapon attack while they’re under the effect of their blightburn aura takes fire damage equal to their elemental overflow bonus (minimum 1). By accepting 2 points of burn, they can increase this damage by an amount equal to their elemental overflow bonus; they can increase the damage in this way up to four times. A blightburner can temporarily suppress the visual effects of a blightburn aura by concentrating for 1 full round, but doing so also suppresses all of this ability’s other benefits. The next time they use a wild talent, the visual effects and benefits return instantly. At 6th level, whenever the blightburner has at least 3 points of burn, the blightburn aura expands to fill all adjacent squares. In addition to damaging creatures that hit the blightburner with melee attacks, the aura also deals damage to other creatures that end their turns within the aura. At 11th level, whenever the kineticist has at least 5 points of burn, the blightburn aura expands to a 10-foot-radius aura, and any creature that takes damage from it must also succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + half the blightburner’s level + her Constitution bonus) or be sickened for 1 round. This ability is a poison effect. At 16th level, whenever a blightburner has at least 7 points of burn, any creature that takes damage from the blightburn aura and fails its Fortitude save also become fatigued. A blightburner does not gain bonuses to their ability scores from their elemental overflow ability. This alters elemental overflow and replaces elemental defense. Radiation Resistance (Su) At 6th level, a blightburner becomes resistant to all forms of radiation, and can use the radiation’s energy as gathered power. They gain a bonus on saving throws to resist the effects of radiation equal to their elemental overflow bonus. When they succeed at a save against radiation, they can reduce the total burn cost of a blast wild talent used before the end of their next turn as if they had gathered power with a move action. Once they gain this benefit, they can’t do so again for 1 minute, even if they’re exposed to radiation again before that. They can’t use this ability if they’re immune to poison or radiation. A blightburner gains an internal buffer at 11th level, and it has a capacity as if they were 5 levels lower. This ability alters gather power and internal buffer.